22 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 3/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Papież Cierpienia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 46; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 36 Ochrona lasu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Prawdę mówiąc. Rozmowy Krzysztofa Ziemca - Krzysztof Jerzy Ziołkowski - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 11 Cyfryzacja; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Planica - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na lodzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2837; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ben Hur - cz. 2 (Ben Hur, part 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, Kanada, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Fanboys (Fanboys) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kyle Newman; wyk.:Sam Huntington, Kristen Bell, Allie Grant; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 137 - Tajemnica Możejki (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Szybcy i wściekli: Tokyo Drift (Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The) - txt. str. 777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Justin Lin; wyk.:Lucas Black, Damien Marzette, Trula M. Marcus, Zachery Ty Bryan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Piła 5 (Saw V) 91'; horror kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David Hackl; wyk.:Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Scott Patterson, Betsy Russel, Julie Benz; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Dylematu 5 - odc. 1/3 - Eksplozja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Córy szczęścia (Córy szczęścia); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Węgry (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Żywe trupy - odc. 3/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 3/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Okazja - odc. 3/19 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Okazja - odc. 4/19 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1048; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 68 Olga Jankowska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1086 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1087 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1088 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2103; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Baron24 - odc. 6 "Ślimak" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (26); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 6/26 Człowiek bez przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 76; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 76; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk i Opolskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Łódzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Green Zone (Green Zone) 110'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Greg Kinnear, Brendan Gleeson, Jason Isaacs; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Ondrej Havelka and his Melody Makers (Jazz Melomani); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 E. T. (E. T. , The Extra Terrestial, 20th Anniversary Edition) 114'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Dee Wallace-Stone, Drew Barrymore, Henry Thomas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Motyl i skafander (Le Scaphandre et le papillon) 107'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007); reż.:Julian Schnabel; wyk.:Mathieu Amalric, Emmanuelle Seigner, Marie-Josee Croze, Anne Consigny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:50 Jeźdźcy smoków (11) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (12) 08:40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (13) 09:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (14) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (15) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (210) 10:55 Piotruś Pan: wielki powrót 12:35 Jaś Fasola (3) 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (3) 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (3) 17:15 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (116) 20:00 Epoka lodowcowa III - Era dinozaurów 22:00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (3) 23:55 Potwór 02:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną (87) 03:30 Tajemnice losu (1588) 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2582) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3867) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Efekt domina (3) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (732) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1884) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1885) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1886) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1887) 12:50 Ugotowani (3) 13:50 Project Runway (3) 14:50 Lekarze (3) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (3) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (3) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (3) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3868) 20:00 X Factor (4) 21:30 Listy do Julii 00:00 Coś 02:20 Uwaga! (3868) 02:35 Arkana magii (1227) 03:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku